Blue Love
by jfkpommie09
Summary: Short stories about Blake and Tori. REVISED! First chapter about the ending of Two-Edged Blake.
1. Ending to Two edged Blake

**Addition to the episode "Two-Edged Blake"**

Note: I don't own power rangers and I never will.

REVISED!

Blake and Tori were walking together on the beach after she had just attacked Leanne to seeming save Blake. Tori stopped walking and touched Blake's shoulder to get him to stop too.

"I just wanted to apologize for following you like that. If I'd known you were training-"

"Look, you don't have to apologize. Besides, you're kinda cute when you're jealous."

"Jealous? No **way** was I jealous!"

"There's no need to be jealous of Leanne. She's like a sister to me and I kind of like someone else. Maybe you know her? Tall, blond, amazing surfer, and an even more amazing person."

Tori looked down at her toes and blushed while Blake looked nervous and sheepish despite his bold words. He was scratching the back of his head hoping that she didn't completely destroy him.

"Umm, I can maybe think of someone."

"Tori I was wondering if you would want to get dinner with me tonight."

"I would love to."

"Good, umm I guess I will pick you up at 6."

**_Please Read and Review_**


	2. Beach

This is just a random idea that popped into my head. I hope you like it.

P.S.: I don't own power rangers (duh)

_People speaking- italics _

Details- regular text

_Thoughts- italics and underlined _

Tori POV (kind of)

Tori Hanson was standing alone on the beach at 2 am watching the waves crash in and just talking to nobody in particular.

_I just don't understand. I thought that he liked me. We talk all the time and he flirts with me too but then again it could just be friendly flirting. _

Tori let a single tear run down her cheek. She was feeling bad about herself and doubting that any guy could ever like her because earlier that day her sister had come to visit and Tori had been not intentionally called the ugly duckling sister by her aunt. Her aunt was saying how beautiful Hannah was and that if only Tori would try harder she could be good looking also. To make matters worse her sister Hannah was engaged and had a degree in law from Duke. Tori just felt like a dumb tomboy next to Hannah.

_I bet he likes someone smarter and prettier and more fun to be around than me. Who could like me I'm just the ugly duckling. _

Tori really started to cry now. She let the tears that had accumulated over the years run down her cheeks. These tears were caused by her feelings of inadequacy compared to her sister from when she was a child until now. Little did she know that a handsome young man had been looking to clear his head and had stumbled a crossed the sad girl and heard her whole conversation with the ocean.

Man's POV (sort of)

He had been up thinking of her again. This was happening a lot lately. He went to the beach to think because that is the place that most reminds him of her and allows him to think more clearly. As he was walking he stumbled upon the girl that had been keeping him awake night after night, Tori Hanson. She appeared to be upset about something so he decided to stay and listen without her knowing to see if he could help in any way.

" _I just don't understand. I thought that he liked me. We talk all the time and he flirts with me too but then again it could just be friendly flirting." He heard her say _

This instantly made jealous and mad at the same time because he did not know who else was flirting with her and mad because of the hurt in her voice.

_If I find out who this guy is he will be in a world of hurt for causing her pain and for flirting with her. _

"_I bet he likes someone smarter and prettier and more fun to be around than me. Who could like me I'm just the ugly duckling." She was really crying now tears were streaming down her beautiful face _

_How could any body not find her beautiful? I have never met anyone as fun, and smart, and gorgeous as her. Who ever this guy is he is stupid. _

At this point he decided to make himself known.

Normal POV (I think)

Tori felt a warm hand touch her arm.

"_Blake." She stuttered out _

She was trying very hard to wipe away all traces of her tears hopping that he had not scene her crying.

"_Tori I need to let you know something." He said in a rather serious tone_

She simply nodded and looked at the sand beneath her. Blake then lifted her head so she was looking right at him.

"_Tori I want you to promise me that you won't ever let anybody make you feel bad about yourself again because to me there is nobody prettier, smarter, or more fun to be around than you and I mean that. Also I want to let you know that who ever he is the guy that you like is very lucky." _

Tori had started to cry again but this time they were happy tears. Blake then pulled her into a warm hug trying his hardest to comfort her because it pained him to see her like this.

"_Blake, I want to thank you for what you said to me and there is only one thing I would add." _

"_What's that?" _

"_I am also the luckiest girl to because the guy is like is not only handsome but sweet too." _

With that she looked into Blake's shocked eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips he was surprised at first but then relaxed into the kiss. It was the best 30 seconds of his life. Though short that one kiss meant the world to both of them. Tori now felt content and happy with whom she was and there would be no more loveless nights for Blake.


	3. Fluffy

**Just a fluffy scene between my favorite blue rangers**

**You know the drill I don't own power rangers**

_Tori: "Where've you been anyway? You don't call, no letter..."  
Blake: "You missed me, didn't you?"  
Tori: "No."  
Blake; "Yeah you did, I can tell."  
Tori: "I don't like you any more. And I'm not talking to you ever again."_

_Blake: "What if I told you that I missed you?" _

_Tori: "Well, you have to catch me to find out!" _

With that Tori took off on foot (her bike is messed up remember). Blake just stared at her for a minuet then Tori turned around and stuck out her tongue at him.

_Blake: "Oh, real mature Tor." _

Blake then took off running after her. They ran for a while then Blake caught up to Tori and had her pinned down (think how you end up after sparing).

_Blake: "Ha, I caught you. Now you have to tell me." _

_Tori: "Ok, but first your sitting on my spleen." _

_Blake: "Sorry." _

He moved so that he was sitting next to Tori.

_Tori: "Well to answer your question…"_

Tori leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

_Tori: "…Yes I missed you." _


End file.
